


Getting the Puppy Back in "Puppy Love"

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Vet Tech Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wasn't expecting to have to go right back to the office after he came home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Puppy Back in "Puppy Love"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Voltron minific, welcome to hell!!!  
> i wanna write more for this ship, but my brain only comes up with angst, so please send me some cute fluff ideas that i might be able to write to [my Tumblr!](http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/)

  Lance wasn’t quite sure what was happening, as he swiftly and quietly closed the front door.  Hunk was crouching next to their reclining armchair, where a dog was huddled, making kissy noises at it with a hand stretched out.  Hunk hadn’t noticed him opening the door, but the dog had, one of its eyes locked on Lance instantly, while the other eye was swollen mostly shut.  It looked to be some sort of medium-sized mutt with large paws, most of its short hair missing in flaking patches, exposing a lot of raw skin, and it made Lance’s heart hurt just to look at.  The shape of its body made Lance immediately think some sort of hound, and the pattern and coloring of the little fur it had on its face seemed about right for a bluetick, but he couldn’t be completely sure about that.  Hunk was talking sweetly to it as he held out a few bits of solid dog food for the dog to sniff at (probably from one of the sample bags that Lance sometimes got from work).

  “I know babygirl, you’re probably hurting all over, but you gotta eat,” Hunk coaxed, the dog focusing back on him immediately.  Its long tail swept across the floor once, but it didn’t make a move for the food in Hunk’s hand.  He wasn’t discouraged though, still earnestly talking to the dog.  “Once Lance gets home, he’ll be able to look you over, and then we can bring you to his boss and get you all fixed up, yeah?”  

 Lance figured that was his cue to speak up, or something.  So he dropped his keys noisily into the little ceramic bowl that Hunk had made from one of the classes he took at the community center, which got Hunk’s attention, stretching out his hand palm up as he tentatively stepped forward.  Hunk grinned at Lance as he patted gently at the dog’s head and leaned closer to it conspiratorially.

  “Looks like your other papa’s right on time,” Hunk cheered quietly.  The dog wagged its tail again once, and let out a tiny whine, as it allowed Lance to approach.  

  “Hunk, we can’t keep it,” Lance said automatically as he carefully looked it over.  He was pretty sure the dog was female, and aside from the fur falling off of her body and the swollen eye, she appeared to be in pretty decent shape otherwise.  Her paws looked fine, and nothing else seemed to be swollen or causing her pain…

  “Lance please?  Just look at her cute widdle face, you can’t say no to that!”  Hunk whined as Lance was able to lure the dog out from behind the chair with a few of the treats that he still had in his pocket.  Lance sighed and tried to ignore the puppy dog look on Hunk’s face as he shuffled through his bag to see if he had any spare loop leashes.

  “We _can’t,_ we still have another month on our lease here, so don’t give me that look.”  Lance ordered as he carefully looped the leash around the dog’s neck.  But then Lance had to look up, only to have his heart punched from seeing the exact same begging face on the dog as well as his boyfriend.  It was a double dose that was absolutely fatal, but he couldn’t let Hunk win so fast.

  “I already called Shiro, and he said that if one of us came by daily to take care of Cookie, he’d be more than happy to house her until we could find an apartment that allows dogs her size,” Hunk said brightly.  He knew that Lance was already wavering, and that it would be easy enough to get him on his side, even as Lance frowned up at him for a second,

  “You already named her?”  Lance complained as he stood up.  Cookie nervously sidestepped, but didn’t seem too concerned about having a leash around her neck.  Which probably meant that someone had taught her how to walk on a leash before, and it broke Lance’s heart _knowing_ that this young dog possibly had someone who had cared for her.

  “Chyeah.  I saw her running around on the side of the highway this morning, on the way to work, and I told myself if I saw her on the way home that I’d pick her up if possible,”  Lance groaned as Hunk paused his story to rub a hand against Cookie’s head.  “I pulled over near where she was pacing, and opening the back door, and she hopped right in!  I didn’t get too good a look at her before getting here, but then one of the neighbors started vacuuming and she’d been hiding ever since.”  Hunk was looking at Lance expectantly as he led them out of the apartment.  But Lance remained sulky and silent as they crowded around his old minivan, with the large cages taking up the entirety of the trunk space.  Cookie seemed to understand exactly what was expected of her when the trunk was opened, gracefully jumping up and sniffing at the wall of cages.

  “You best be lucky that Kogane owes me one,” Lance grumbled as he locked Cookie in.  Hunk grabbed Lance in a tight hug before running around to the passenger’s side and buckling himself in.  Lance sighed as he closed the trunk and started to call his coworker, who was probably still at the office.  The phone was still ringing when Lance shuffled into the car, a distinctive pout on his face as he settled in and buckled up.

  “Thank you,” Hunk leaned across the center console to drop a loud smacking smooch on Lance’s cheek.  Lance made a show of wiping it off, but he was smiling a little bit by the time Kogane answered the phone with the usual snark he reserved for his coworker.  It didn't rile Lance up like it usually would:  He had a puppy to clean up, and a boyfriend to please.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still fucking terrible at naming fics, as well as writing summaries.  
> thank y'all for reading!!


End file.
